2015.01.29 - She Is Precious To Me
The environmental monitors in the section of Knowhere that have been given over to the Guardians of the Galaxy are reading a temperature anomaly. The air temperature in one particular area is reading higher than it should, given that it is occupied by only one human female, logged by her Passport bracelet as Rachel Summers, and it is still steadily climbing. Only the absence of any by-products of combustion in the air filtration system prevents the anomaly becoming a warning that might draw unwelcome attention, or trigger the fire-suppression system. Possibly it's bad data, or a failing thermal sensor. Anyone who steps inside the space that passes for the Guardians' HQ will discover that Knowehere's rather ramshackle internal sensors are not in error this time. The temperature inside the suite of rooms is higher than in the corridor outside, and although none of the illumination panels in the ceiling are active, there is light coming from deeper inside. It's the flickering, red-gold light of a fire, and although there's no crackle of flame, nor smell of smoke, there's the distinct sense that something is on fire. Should anyone push on inside, they'll find that something is indeed on fire. Rachel Summers herself. She stands stiffly, facing away from the door, an aura of flame around her, moving, constantly changing, crawling across her body and limbs like a living thing. As if sensing that she's being observed, Rachel's head tilts to one side in an oddly bird-like manner, and then she turns. Her eyes are windows to a sea of white hot flame, and she smiles. It's not a smile that looks at home on Rachel's face, but then it's not Rachel who's looking back at her visitor. Not at all. "I've been waiting for you." Says the Phoenix. Adam returned to Knowhere just five minutes ago, the Passport brining him to the Continuum Cortex where he quickly sensed something amiss. Poor Cosmo got a rude, 'I am needed elsewhere' to his greeting, as the golden man flew away. It is he who opens steps into the Guardian's chambers, making sure the blast door is closed before anything. Not that it would help much. Maybe keep some curious people out. After all one of the Luminals might have detected the Phoenix and try something very dumb. "Surely, you could have found me easily," he remarks. "Where is Rachel?" The smile on Rachel's face broadens almost imperceptibly as her head tilts the other way, as if she's studying Adam's words from different angles, and then she nods as if satisfied by something. "I could have." She acknowledges, her voice Rachel's, but also... not. The voice is a purer, sweeter, more perfect version, as if when Rachel usually speaks it's with a bit of a head cold. "Though I have learned that my presence can be... unsettling. Those you have surrounded yourself with of late would not have understood. I preferred to wait. I knew that you would be here. Now. Alone." At Adam's question, Rachel's hands lift from her sides, and the eyes made of flame inspect first the backs of her hands, and then the palms. "You are perceptive." She says the words quietly, as if to herself. "Even in this form, you know me for what I am." The eyes lift to regard Adam again, and the hands drop to her sides once more. "Within her mind, Rachel sleeps. What passes between us need not concern her." Perceptive? She is on fire, the eyes glowing with cosmic energy. Yes, some of the others would have taken offense to the possession. In fact, Adam does, but he has a modicum of experience dealing with cosmic entities. "Your presence in Knowhere would be unsettling to many, indeed. I admit I am surprised you care about such things," he steps forward, to a more normal conversation distance. "You have been waiting for me. What is what you wish to tell me?" Rachel's body remains standing right where it is as Adam approaches. There's no change to the intensity of the flames that lick around her form, no sense that the being inhabiting her body is offended by his approach. In fact, she's so unnaturally still that it almost seems that she's not even breathing. Adam will find the temperature rises the closer he comes, and those inhuman eyes remained trained upon him. "I care about her." The answer is given directly, without hesitation. "I would not have her come to harm from fear and ignorance." There is a pause, where Rachel might have taken a breath, if she were the one speaking, but her body remains utterly still. "You took her to another dimension, where she was cast unprotected into the void. I had to... intercede, lest she perish. It was not my wish to do so." The voice that issues from Rachel remains calm, though there is a slight increase in the activity of the flames surrounding her, the shadows on the walls jumping a little more fitfully. "I saw into her memories. Her connection to me makes her useful to you. You are a... unique... being. I would know what you intend with her." "We are protecting the damaged universal axis," replies Adam. That should also be in Rachel's memories. On the other hand, it might be bad if the entity goes over all the young's woman memories. Human minds are fragile against something like this being. "I didn't seek her out, but she volunteered her help and I welcomed her," he adds. "She is willing to risk her life for the preservation of this reality, but your Starchild has yet to master her true power. The void of the Microverse shouldn't have been a threat to her." "She is young, yet." And for the first time, there is a different note in the entity's voice. It almost sounds defensive. "I would have her live the life she was denied for a time. She is not ready for all she could be. And perhaps, Adam Warlock, neither are you." Some of the being's utter poise seems to have evaporated, and Rachel's body steps past Adam, the movements smoother and more elegant than Rachel's usually are, but still betraying a hint of restless disquiet. "I took her from a time and place that threatened her once." The Phoenix says. "I could do so again." It leaves that to hang in the air for a moment or two, then turns to face Adam once more, Rachel's expression now calm again, the storm having passed without breaking. "But I shall not. I see the truth of your words in her mind. Choice has been taken from her before, I will not do so again now." The decision made, again the Phoenix raises Rachel's hands to examine them. "And nor will I stay with her, in this body." There's a wistful edge of temptation to the quiet words, before the eyes come up again. "But know that she is precious to me." Rachel's lips curve into a knowing smile, something like real amusement in the expression. "You and I shall speak again, Adam Warlock." Rachel's eyes close, the fire around her body goes out, and she topples forward toward Adam. "Perhaps you should address to her and explain," dares suggest Adam before the entity departs. He catches Rachel before the redhead topples to the floor. Apparently caring about her doesn't mean the Phoenix knows what happens when a sleeping woman is left standing. Typical. Not so typical this entity cares so much about a single life. How deeply unconscious is the mutant girl? If she doesn't stir quickly enough, Adam will carry her to one of the bunks. Rachel is limp as Adam catches her, but she doesn't stay that way. If the departure of her passenger began her return to awareness, the feeling of slumping into someone's arms drags her mind the rest of the way. Rachel's eyes blink open - green now, not burning with flame - and she stares blankly at Adam for half a second before she stiffens in completely surprise. Grabbing hold of his arms, she claws her way back upright while she gets her feet under her, instinctively taking a step away from him - and then having to steady herself against his shoulder when the room seems to revolve around her. "Ow." Rachel says, wincing and raising her free hand to rub at her forehead. "Head rush." She explains, but the feeling is already ebbing away. Looking at Adam again, the foggy look is gone from her eyes. "Adam? What the hell am I doing here and why are the lights off?" Adam lets Rachel stand, and supports her when she falters. "Easy. Sit down," he suggests, gesturing to the meeting table. "Do you remember anything from the past hour?" He is performing a quick check of Kandor and the security systems before joining her at the table. Why are the lights off? And the environmental systems weren't able to compensate the heat. No. They didn't even register it. Fascinating for the metaphysical standpoint. Despite feeling fairly certain that her sense of balance is now functioning the way it should, Rachel still removes her hand from Adam's shoulder a bit gingerly. She doesn't like to have to lean on anyone, she doesn't like feeling weak, but she dislikes the idea of falling over in front of Adam even more. Reassured by managing to make her way to the table without incident, Rachel takes one look at the chair and then sits on the table itself, just to be contrary. She's feeling more herself by the moment, at least until Adam asks his question. "Of course I... no. No, I DON'T." Rachel had started to answer automatically, before even thinking about the answer, but now she's starting to look worried. "What happened?" "Good question," replies Adam. Lights are back, diagnose subroutine running. "Possibly the Phoenix entity took over your body briefly to manifest her displeasure about how you are risking your existence." He takes a seat, on a chair. Seriously, teenage rebellion displays at twentisomething, Rachel? "I mentioned she should be talking to you directly, but if she didn't already it is unlikely she will unless you force the issue." Rachel glances at the ceiling as the lights come back on, still a bit jumpy despite her best efforts to pretend she's not rattled. She returns her gaze to Adam as soon as he starts speaking, the eagerness to get an answer betraying her unease. "Possibly the... WHAT?" Rachel gives up any pretense of taking this news in her stride. "The Phoenix just POSSESSED me?" Rachel rakes her hands back through her hair in agitation as she processes this. "So she could talk to you about the trouble you get me into?" The shellshocked look fades from Rachel's eyes and she snickers quietly to herself. "I wish I'd been here for that." She says, before her eyes narrow again when she realises... she was. In body, at least. "I'm not sure I like the idea that a cosmic entity can just... take me over whenever it feels like it." Rachel slips down from the table, as if she's going to pace, but then stops herself and pulls out a chair, sitting down across from Adam. "She's only spoken to me directly once. In the Microverse, after I got blown out of Moondragon's ship." Rachel pauses. "She told me I wouldn't die." Rachel shrugs. "Adam? You've dealt with things like this before, right?" "They are exceedingly powerful beings, Rachel, there is little they can not do," notes Adam. But the possession, it was unique because it was for a very specific reason... "she has a link to you, for good and ill. And it might be you called her out, their often relate to lesser beings like us through our desires and emotions." Oh. That question. He grimaces. "I had too many dealings with the great powers. But it was in other life, not in this current incarnation. The memories are blissfully blurred, and this is very good for my sanity." Rachel's jaw takes on a stubborn set when Adam implies the Phoenix can do pretty much anything it wants with her. But at least she keeps quiet and keeps listening. And then snorts quietly to herself. "Great. All I have to do is keep calm. I'm SO good at that." The words are spoken with heavy sarcasm, but it's all directed at herself, not at Adam. She frowns a bit, tilting her head to one side and unknowingly echoing the curious pose the Phoenix had used earlier, as Adam talks about his own experiences, and she tries not to wince. "I'm sorry to bring back bad memories." Rachel says, and means it. "Look, Adam, I need to think about this." The room is suddenly feeling small, Rachel needs to move, she can't sit at the table any longer. "But if I get any say in it... I'll try not to add to them." She stands up, but pauses before heading for the door, one hand still resting on the back of her chair. "Thanks for..." She waves her free hand. "Not thinking I've gone crazy, or something." She smiles, slightly, then goes to lose herself in Knowhere's crowds - and her own thoughts - for a while. That Rachel had gone 'crazy' was another possibility, certainly. A crazy Rachel with her full potential under control might very well be able to pass herself as the Phoenix even to Adam's cosmic senses. Such being would also be able to transfer her consciousness from the future. But it was probably the Phoenix entity. Adam is almost convinced. To Rachel, Adam nods. "No, it was a fair question." He stands up, "and... be careful. You might need to think careful about what you do the next few days, the entity perceptions and worldview might linger in your subconscious for a time." Category:Log